Switch
by bonboni
Summary: Jack is one of America's top wanted criminals. Kate is one of the top spinal sugeons around. They will meet, but what influence will they have on each other? Jate, with a difference.
1. Chapter 1

_This is completely different to any other fic I have ever done before. It is called 'switch' because they have switched places; Jack is one of America's top wanted criminals and Kate is a surgeon. They will meet but the big question is, what influence will they have on each other? I am not quite sure if this will attract many people's attention. If it does, I will probably continue, but if it doesn't then it will be deleted. If you like it please R&R because that makes me feel so much better._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own LOST, Kate, or Jack. I just own this crazy fictional idea..._

* * *

Chapter 1 

'Officer Cortez?' someone said as they approached Ana-Lucia Cortez. She was sitting in her station silently drinking her hot mug of tea since, as it was her break.

'Yes.'

'We need you. We ha-'

'Why are you here? It is my break, can you not see?' Ana said. She was one of the best cops in town, but more than anything, she had a bad temper. This was not a disadvantage; it was sometimes useful in situations like interviewing suspects. More than anything, though, she hated being interrupted during her breaks. She could verbally kill and abuse anyone, which is why many of the other police officers tried their best not to approach or even look at her.

'Yes, but-'

'I said it is my break. And when it is my break, what are you supposed to do?' Ana stated. It wasn't a question, just a statement. Even the other officers knew that. Nevertheless, she kept calm as usual, that was her motto. Keep calm... and then if the situation gets out of hand... show them what you're made of.

'Exit and wait until you are ready to proceed on further through the investigation.' the other officer recited the precious line. Whenever a new police officer was just starting, they were immediately told this line. Ana didn't know this, but it was called the 'Cortez line'. Since as she hated being interrupted, this is what they had to do.

'Good.' Ana smiled and took another small sip of her hot tea, never taking her eyes off the lady in front of her.

'But, Officer Cortez, this is important!'

'How important?' Ana asked narrowing her black-beaded eyes.

'Very important.' The officer said, confidently. Ana stared at her before she changed her glance to her watch. Her break was 10 seconds more than what it was supposed to be. That was how precise she was. She carefully looked back at her.

'Shoot.' she said.

'We think that we have found the whereabouts of Jack Shepherd.'

_'The_ Jack Shepherd?' Ana asked, concentrating at the 'the'. That was the thing about her: her appearance and fit figure as well as her attitude, scared some people and attracted others. Not only that, but her way of looking at familiar as well as unfamiliar faces, confused everyone. Hardly anyone could ever read her expressions, which was what made her so mysterious, yet so successful.

'Yes. We think that-'

'You think or you know?' Ana asked watching her through a blank expression.

'Well, we're not quite sure, but-' she said, nervously but stopped dead in her tracks when Ana-Lucia gave her one of her looks and tilted her head to the side. '...We know.' she nodded.

'Let's go then.' Ana exclaimed with a smile tugging at her lips as she got up and exited the room.

* * *

Dr. Kate Austin turned the motor off as she got out of the car, with exhaustion and took her bags. Another hard day at work. She took out her keys and entered her tall, white house. A few seconds later, she slumped on the fluffy, cushioned sofa and relaxed. 

Kate was a very successful woman herself. But she was a different type of successful to Ana. Kate didn't have the appearance to scare and amaze people, nor the ability to get answers so well out of them. But she had a very good figure that nearly every man that saw her fell for and a very developed mind. She was top in what she did. Her medical knowledge simply amazed all her workmates and she had saved so many lives in her short career, that it was countless.

Even though you may think that she had a very good and 'perfect' life, I can tell you from now that she didn't. Yes, her work was great and paid well, but that was all she seemed to do. Countless nights she had spent at her hospital on duty, that she knew every spot of the building. Kate didn't have a husband or children, and her mom, Diane, did not like this at all. She told her so many times that she should take a break from work, but of course, Kate didn't listen.

So now, she was living all by herself. She only had 30 days off in the whole year, and she scarcely went on holiday or visited her relatives. Despite all this, Kate knew that her life sometimes sucked, but she tried her best not to show it.

Kate sighed as she got up. It was nearly midnight and she had to go to bed since as she had work tomorrow. She just realised that she didn't have anything to eat since the morning. Kate groaned and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw that it was nearly empty and some things had already gone mouldy. She took some butter and spread it on top of a thin slice of bread.

Just as she was about to pick it up and eat it, she felt two strong hands grab her from behind. Kate's eyes grew wide and she tried to scream and squirmed under his touch, but it was obvious that she wouldn't fight him off.

'Don't move or scream.' a voice said from behind as a long and pointy knife was immediately pointed to her neck. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I really didn't think that I would get so many nice reviews from this story, but some of you asked me to carry on, and so I decided to do so! The second chapter is below, enjoy and I would really appreciate reviews again, since as they give me the courage to go on. Oh, and special thanks to **SassyLostie**, for the help for this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 2 

'Don't move or speak.' Were the words that Kate heard, whispered firmly into her ear. She winced and started thinking the worst. She had no idea who it was, or what he wanted.

'If I remove my hand, will you follow my instructions?' the man asked, hoarsely and she nodded reluctantly. He slowly took his hand away from Kate's mouth and she took a deep breath and turned around.

'What do you want from me?' she whispered and backed away further from him.

'Do you live alone?' he asked and she thought for a bit whether to lie or tell the truth.

'My husband is coming home in half an hour.' She lied, as she looked at her watch.

'Oh, really?' Jack asked and read her expression; it was obvious that she was lying. He was professional in telling whether people were telling the truth or not.

'Miss Austin?' he said as he read the letter placed on the kitchen surface, addressed to Miss Kate Austin.

'What do you want from me?' she asked, whimpering. She was scared… a lot, actually. But she was not going to let him get in control of her.

'Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. All I want is a place to stay overnight and something to eat.' He added.

'Who are you?' Kate asked as she tried to get to the phone. Jack caught her swiftly and grabbed her shoulders.

'I told you; I'm not going to hurt you. Just… please don't call the cops.' He said, with a hint of hope in his voice. Kate could see that he had no interest in her; he just needed a roof over his head. She wondered whether to let him stay or to go and get help. Then, an idea sprang to her mind.

'Okay. I'll let you stay.' She said, confidently. Jack looked surprised and suspicious. He didn't expect her to say yes, so quickly.

'Wha… just like that?' he asked, suspiciously.

'Yeah. Look, do you want to stay or not? Because I'm having second thoughts.' She lied, yet again. However, this time: more convincingly.

'No, no, of course I want to stay… do you have anything to eat?' he asked, hopeful that she would say yes, and becoming more and more suspicious by the second.

'Yeah… just help yourself. I'm going into the living room.' She said, cautiously and quickly left. Jack looked around the kitchen, and quickly opened the fridge. His mouth started watering when he saw the food inside. Not much, but at least he could have a bite, he hadn't eaten in days!

While he was stuffing himself, and paid no attention of Kate or anything around him whatsoever, Kate walked into the living room and switched the television on. She was sure that she had seen that man somewhere. She didn't even ask for his name, but she flicked quickly through the channels and stopped at the news channel. Her heart stopped when she saw his face pictured, clearly, on the screen.

_'Jack Shepherd is one of the most wanted criminals in America. If you have or know the whereabouts of him, we need you and expect you to contact the police immediately. We thought that we found him, today, but as usual he got away, yet again. Please, please, please contact us if you have seen him around-'_

Kate switched the TV off. She had heard enough. She was in the house of one of the most wanted criminals in America, and she was getting petrified. She thought about her options.

She could let him stay here and make sure that she told somebody tomorrow when she got to work. Or she could try to get to the phone. There was only one in the house: the one in the kitchen and Kate knew that that was where Jack was, so she had no way that she could get in there without him being suspicious of what she was doing, the man had years of experience! Her cell phone was in her bag, which was also in the kitchen. She thought for a bit, and decided to try it anyway.

'Hi. Uhm… I just remembered that I have to phone my mom. She told me to call her, but I forgot.' She explained, as she walked to the phone and picked it up, as casually as she could. Then she walked back to the living room, after she got another suspicious look from Jack.

She quickly dialled 911 and waited for someone to pick up, they were definitely taking their time.

At the same time, Jack tiptoed to the door of the living room, and stopped when he could just see in between the openings of the door. He looked through and saw an impatient Kate pacing up and down the room.

'Come on! Pick up!' she muttered under her breath, but Jack could clearly hear it when he strained his ears. Finally the phone seemed to be picked up from the other end and Kate stopped pacing.

'Hello? Yes, uhm… I'm calling to say that I know the whereabouts of Jack Shepherd: he somehow broke into my house and is here right-ARGH!' Kate screamed as Jack grabbed her from behind and switched the phone off. Kate screamed and tried to get away from him, but couldn't: he was far too strong for her.

**

* * *

At the same time over at the police station: **

'Shit!' Officer Stanley cursed as he shut the phone and stood up, anger pouring out of him.

'What happened?' Officer Roberts asked.

'We just got a call from someone saying that Jack Shepherd was in their house. The call got cut off before we could go any further.' He screamed in despair.

'How, did they just put the phone down without giving their details?' Officer Roberts asked again.

'Roberts, if I knew that then I wouldn't be like this now, would I?!' Stanley yelled again.

'But, I thought that Officer Cortez was working on the case?' she asked; yet more confused.

'She was, but he ran away again. Now please trace the origins of the call.' He said, as calmly as he could, but firmly at the same time.

'On it…' Roberts said and after a few minutes of silence she added: 'the origin is Melrose Avenue. The woman that might have given you the call is Kate Austin.'

'Let's go, then. Get three more people to come with us, hopefully this time, we'll actually catch him.' Stanley said, as he got ready to go after Jack Shepherd.

* * *

'What did I tell you?! I said don't call the police!' Jack screamed at her as he held her firmly. Kate couldn't hold the tears in any longer; they started to pool around her eyes, and eventually fell, one by one. Jack loosened his grip and started to get ready. 

'Right this is what we'll do-'

'We?! There isn't a 'we' in this, you're on your own!' she yelled at him, as she tried to get away.

'Look… just do me one last favour, and I promise that I will leave you alone.' He said, with passion in his voice.

'Promise?' she asked.

'Yeah, I promise.' He added.

'What is it?' Kate asked, after a few seconds of deep thought.

'So you're saying yes?'

'I haven't said yes, just tell me what you want me to do.' She said hotly.

'I just want you to take me to any place, with your car. Right now. Just… far away from here. The cops will come looking for me any minute now.' He paced across the room.

'But I didn't tell them my address.' She said.

'Yes, but they can trace the call.' He explained. Kate thought for a moment. If she stayed here, then… she didn't even want to think about what he might do. It wouldn't be that difficult just dropping him off somewhere… would it?

'Okay. But this is the last time.' She said and Jack smiled at her.

'Thank you.' He said and she nodded as she headed towards the car, without returning the smile.

'Look… I'm not who you think I am.' He said as he stopped her for a moment. Kate carried on walking and then when she got inside the car she turned around to him and said:

'Then who are you, exactly?'

_

* * *

Next chapter: We find out who Jack really is, and whether the police are going to catch him, or if he will get away again. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I really didn't think that so many people will like this idea, thanks so much for reviewing! (especially, you: Velvet Fox!) I'd just like to say before you read, that this story is going to have lots of action involved and not that much romance, I don't think that it will suit them in this kind of situation. So, please don't ask for more romance or fluff, because I don't really want to go in that area._

_In this chapter, we get to find out why Jack became a criminal! And to clear any suspicions, no, it's **not** because he blew up his father! LOL! _

* * *

Chapter 3 

Jack stared at her, blankly. He sighed and looked down at his lap. Droplets of rain began to pour away outside the car, until it started to rain fully. All that was heard was the trickle of the pouring rain outside on the car windscreen. You could almost slice the tension with a knife. Jack looked at her face again. She was waiting for him to give her an answer, a proper answer; not a lie. He couldn't tell her, though. He just couldn't.

For a moment, they both forgot that the police could be here any second. They forgot that they were running away from the cops.

'It's not that simple.' Jack finally blurted out. Kate couldn't belive her ears, it was obvious that he was hiding something.

'I want to know what you did.' she said hotly, in between gritted teeth. Then Jack's sense came back as a faint, faint noise was heard at the background. It was like... like... a siren. Jack's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

'Drive.' he ordered as he looked in the rearview mirror.

'No, we're not going anywhere until you tell me why the police are after you.' she repeated, yet again. The siren was coming nearer and nearer. Jack didn't know how to make Kate drive, he couldn't think of a way to convice her.

'Just drive, Kate. I'll tell you on the way.' he said, hoping that she would agree. Was she stubborn or what!

'I said that we're not going anywhere until-' she stopped midway, looking in disbelief at the gun pointed at her. _This was it._ She thought._ This is what he wanted all along: to shoot me then run away, again. _

This was the only way that he could make her drive and get away from here. Of course, he didn't want to kill her, but this was the only way. Kate stared at him, and swallowed hard not letting fear come into her.

'Please, Kate. Just drive.' he said, more sympathetically, this time. Kate turned the keys and pushed down on the pedal as the engine turned on. Jack let out a sigh.

'To where?' she asked.

'Forwards. They are coming so you have to drive fast.' he said.

* * *

**Two minutes later:**

Officer Cortez, Officer Stanley and Officer Roberts got out of the car and went up to the house. They broke in, and circled around it, pointing their guns to every possible corner.

'Stanley, Roberts, I want you to check all the rooms. Make sure that you find out any signs of where they could be right now.' Cortez said, as she continued searching. The three of them looked around, but found nothing. That wasn't until Roberts went over to the phone and pressed the recording button. Voices came out:

_'What did I tell you?! I said don't call the police! __Right this is what we'll do-'_

_'We?! There isn't a 'we' in this, you're on your own!'_

_'Look… just do me one last favour, and I promise that I will leave you alone.'_

_'Promise?'_

_'Yeah, I promise.'_

_'What is it?'_

_'So you're saying yes?'_

_'I haven't said yes, just tell me what you want me to do.'_

_'I just want you to take me to any place, with your car. Right now. Just… far away from here. The cops will come looking for me any minute now.'_

_'But I didn't tell them my address.'_

_'Yes, but they can trace the call.'_

_'...Okay. But this is the last time.'_

_'Thank you.'_

By now, all three officers had heard their conversation. It was obvious what had happened: by mistake, Jack and Kate had recoreded their conversation right before they had set off. They smirked at how easy the find was.

'Roberts, I want you to contact the police station and ask for the number plate of the car that Shephard and Austin are in. Then I want you to tell them to trace the location of the vehicle and where they are heading towards. They've been caught in the net, now. There's no way we can miss them this time.' Officer Cortez said as they all got to work.

* * *

There was a very awkward silence in the car at the moment, as both Jack and Kate looked forwards, and never at each other. They had been driving for a short time, but it seemed like neither had moved for so long. Jack sighed, heavily, never blinking or looking at Kate. Kate deicded to break the silence: 

'So, are you going to tell me, then?' she asked, blankly. He thought about it. No words were said between them for what seemed like a century. Then Jack decided to speak. He had nothing to lose, after all.

'I killed my sister's husband.' he replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

_Haha! Didn't expect that, did ya? Well, in the next chapter we find out what exactly happened and why Jack killed him. And also, who is his sister's husband? You can only find out if you read on, and in the meantime: review! Go on, that little button at the bottom left hand corner is waiting for you. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to all the reviews again! Very kind of you! It was amazing to see how many people guessed who Jack's sister's husband that he killed is! There was guesses like: Thomas, Charlie... Sawyer?! Well, you are not going to find out in this chapter because I mean, come on! Jack is not going to tell Kate who he killed, think about it logically. He won't say. 'Yes. I killed my sister's husband. She was called Claire and he was called...' He's not as stupid as that. But don't worry, you will find out in a few chapters time when Jack and Kate begin to trust each other more. For now, read on and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4 

'You did what?!' Kate screamed at Jack, not believing her ears. Did she hear right that he killed his sister's husband? Kate immediately stopped the car, abruptly. The sound of a few horns aimed at them, were heard and the cars behind them, overtook Jack and Kate's car, driving forwards.

'I killed my sister's husband.' he said, looking at her, sadly. Kate looked at him. This was the first time that she actually looked at him, properly. Before that she was too busy being scared that he was going to hurt her that she couldn't even look at his face, in his eyes. But now she stared at him, deep inside him.

He didn't look like a murderer at all. He didn't even walk like one or speak like one. _This is not right_. She thought. _I should be scared, not sorry for him!_ She wanted to feel scared, and to act frightened and petrified at the simple sentence he had just blurted out, but deep inside, she knew that he wasn't a hard blooded criminal. There must have been a good reason for him to kill his sister's husband. She was surprised, but not scared.

Kate didn't know what to say. Should she ask what happened? But how would she know that he was telling the truth? How does she know that he even told her the truth about him killing his sister's husband? For all she knows, he could be making all that up.

She decided to try anyway.

'Why?' that small word put in all her emotions together. She expected him to ignore the question, look at her and tell her to drive, keep staring out of the window. Anything but what he did next. He took out a small crumpled picture out of his pocket and unfolded the grubby edges. He looked at it and kissed it, smiling happily, forgetting about everything around him. He looked back at her and showed the picture to Kate.

'That's my sister.' he said as he handed her the picture. It was unclear, but you could vaguely see the image of the lady shown on it. Her head was cocked to one side, hair blowing around everywhere, probably because of the wind. She was smiling happily not only with her mouth but with her eyes, too. Her golden blond hair, matched her pale tank top and gypsy skirt. Her gorgeous blue eyes were the most beautiful feature of hers, however.

'She's beautiful. What's her name?' Kate asked.

'Claire.' Jack said as he smiled, deep in memory of what those days were like back then.

'It suits her.' Kate answered. 'But... what happened?' she said, reluctantly. This time Jack did exactly what she expected. He looked out of the window, staring out, never blinking. His frown that stood onto his face, soon faded away as he gave out a small sigh.

'We should get going. They'll come looking for us any second now.' he informed her, completely changing the subject. Kate began to slide her hand towards the key but then stopped.

'Jack, why don't you want to tell me?' she asked.

'I'll tell you on our way.' he said blankly and looked straight ahead into the distance. Kate didn't take it this time, however. She wasn't going to let him take control of her.

'No. I want to know now.'

'Kate-' he began but stopped as his eyes accidentally stopped on a small red dot in the rear view mirror. He squinted his eyes to see what it was.

'Drive.' he simply said, never taking his eyes away from the red dot. The police were after them and they had to get away.

'No, Ja-' Kate answered not understanding what was happening.

'Just drive. I promise I'll tell you later.' he said, again with no expression.

'You promised me last time and look where that got us.' she sighed rolling her eyes.

'Kate, the police are behind us and unless you want to get caught then I suggest you drive right now!' he said, as calm as possible but firmly at the same time.

'Is that your excuse for everything? That the police are coming? Well, I'll-' Kate began, again not paying attention to what was happening behind them.

'DAMMIT, KATE! DRIVE!' he screamed at her and she finally noticed the faint siren at the background, coming towards them in seconds, and pushed her foot on the pedal as the car engine screeched and they began to move forwards.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hiya! So sorry that I haven't updated for a while, I have been concentrating hard on my other story, that's why. But here is the next chapter for you! Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy:)_

* * *

Chapter 5 

Jack's hand was shaking as he looked back a few times, sure that the police were following them and were going to catch up with them any minute now. He started to panic.

'Drive faster.' he ordered with a shaky voice and Kate obeyed. As much as she hated all this, she didn't want to get caught. Kate pressed on the pedal as much as possible and the car swerved from side to side. Thankfully, it was night and so there weren't many vehicles around and their car could move freely but it was still slippery from the huge cloud of rain that had just fallen. It was completely dark now, and Kate needed to squint her eyes so as to not crash into something.

They were almost sure now that they had lost the police. No siren was heard behind them and there were no cars to be seen which calmed them both down but they still kept on the lookout for any signs of a police car.

The relief was clearly visible from both of their faces and they could not contain the happiness inside of them. Jack laughed and Kate smiled at him, thankful that they had got away. They carried on driving through swerving roads until they came to a shop that was open during the night.

'We should stop here and get something to eat.' Kate said. She looked at her watch: 01:16. It was about two or three hours since they had met, but the whole adventure that had happened tonight made it seem like much more. To Jack, it was just another day: running away from the police. To Kate, it was a whole new experience. Of course she knew all the medical equipment at the hospital but this was different, and strangely enough… she was getting used to it.

'Yeah. But we'll have to be quick and make sure that we don't get noticed by many people.' He explained and Kate nodded. It had been only around an hour since they last ate, but they were starving right now.

'Let's go.' She said and they ran inside the shop. They looked around the shop and quickly chose a sandwich each and Kate paid for it without saying anything. Then they got back into the car and started eating.

'You never told me… what do you work as?' Jack asked, curiously.

'I'm a spinal surgeon.' She said, not really paying attention. Then she mentally kicked herself: _Why am I even telling a stranger all this?!_ She thought.

'Huh. Funny.' Jack scoffed. 'That's exactly what my dad wanted me to be. Made me do all the education. I would have been a surgeon as well by now if I hadn't… you know.' He stopped realising where he was going.

'Yeah. It's strange.' Kate answered as she stopped munching for a second. She looked at him again. He really didn't seem like a murderer. He seemed exactly the opposite, actually. But of course it would be difficult to tell when she's only known him for such a little time.

She looked down again, and carried on eating her sandwich. She realised that she would have to drop him off somewhere; that was the deal.

'So… where do you want me to drop you off?' she asked.

* * *

Cortez sighed.

'We've lost them again. Tell the station to trace them and send the location of them to us, again.' She ordered and waited a few minutes for them to find it out and buried her face in her hands.

'That's impossible. It tells us that they are… just around the corner of this shop?' Stanley said as he looked at the shop in front of them.

'Good. Let's go then.' Roberts said as he began to start up the car.

'Do you think that…. This woman might be working with him?' he asked, doubting the whole situation. Cortez scoffed.

'Don't be stupid. She is someone under hostage, that's all. There is no way that she can be working together with him.' She said but began to doubt it, as well.

'Let's just go. We can do all the talking later.'

* * *

Jack took a minute to consider Kate's question. He completely forgot what she was here for; he actually thought that for a moment… he had somebody on his side. But of course she would want to go back to her home and carry on with her life, what was he thinking?

'Uh…I don't' know. You can choose.' He simply said. Kate looked out of the window and sighed. Just at that moment a siren was heard once again and they looked towards each other, with alert faces. This time, the police were really coming and if they didn't get away with it soon, they would both be in trouble.

With one simple look from Jack, Kate nodded and knew what to do. Without looking back, she started the car engine once again.

_

* * *

_

Okay, so the police are after them again but Jack and Kate are not going to get out that easily this time. Something is going to happen and Kate will **have to** go with Jack whether she likes it or not. I'm not saying what though, you'll have to wait till the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Her eyes concentrated at the road ahead of them; driving at a fast speed in the middle of the night, wasn't exactly Kate's quality. She tried her best to drive as fast as possible so as to get away from the police.

A thought formed in her head. Why was she running away from the police? She hadn't done anything wrong. Jack had told her to take him to a place far away where they wouldn't be able to find him and then she would be free to go home and carry on with her life.

Her life. What did that even mean? She didn't have a life. She just worked all day long, except from the occasional break where she would just sit home watching TV or visiting her mom. That's all she ever seemed to do. She was happy with the fact that she could save people and actually had something to be proud about at the end of the day, but that was just about it. That was what her 'life' had been like for the past two years. It seemed like a century now that you look back at it.

She sighed. She didn't like her life-no wait. What was she saying?! Of course she liked her life... well... only some parts. She mentally kicked herself. This wasn't what she was supposed to be thinking. She gave out a frustrated sigh and carried on driving.

But, why was she running away from the police? Shouldn't she stop right now, get out of the car so the police can catch up with them and come and arrest Jack? Did she actually feel sorry for him? The answer was that she was not really sure. That's always what her answer was. She thought carefully. She could see that he was not a cold blooded murderer and that he was not going to hurt her but did she actually feel something for him?

_Kate, what are you doing?! Stop thinking that way. He's no one to you._

Her mind said back to her. She really didn't know what to think anymore. She knew that Jack was just a normal person like her... except for the fact that he had killed someone. He didn't seem like a murderer and Kate didn't think that it was fair if she got caught.

Besides... he had a gun. He was armed and she wasn't.

_That's a good excuse._

She thought in her mind. Yes, that was why she was still driving the car, trying to get away from the police. Because she didn't want to get hurt. But was that the only reason? She sighed once again.

'What are you doing?!' Jack screamed at her as he started steering the wheel that she had taken her hands off from.

'What?' Kate asked, almost in a trance.

'You were about to drive into those rubbish bins.' Jack stated.

'Oh.' was Kate's simple answer. She carried on driving, trying to concentrate once again. Jack looked back.

'They are behind us. We need to change direction.' he simply said and Kate nodded. She sped up as fast as she could and they soon lost the police. She quickly turned into another road.

'Just stop here for now. We'll wait until they carry on down the road behind us and then you can drop me off somewhere here and go back home.' Jack said and Kate sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

* * *

'They have just turned right into Fields Grove and are stopped just before the pathway.' The voice came once again. 

'Got it.' Stanley said and carried on driving. The three of them: Cortez, Stanley, and Roberts were in the police car, with a few other police officers at the police station following Jack and Kate's every move.

The car slowed down just before Fields Grove.

'Are they still there?' Cortez asked.

'Yes. They appear to be stationery at the moment. We suspect their plan is to wait for you to pass by the main road and miss them so they can carry on with their journey.' the voice came through again.

'Well, they are very wrong then. I have a feeling we will be lucky this time and we will catch them.' Roberts said and the three of them laughed.

'Hopefully. Just make sure that you don't mess it up like last time.' another police officer said and they all nodded just as they turned right into Fields Grove.

* * *

Jack and Kate both stared at the rear view mirror, expecting a police car to pass by the main road and not notice them. 

'There. They've gone now.' Jack said as he sighed. He looked out of the window, but Kate continued to stare at the mirror.

'Jack...' she said. He turned around and watched her frightened expression. 'They are on this road and they are coming towards us!' she gasped and he looked at the rear view mirror once again. That was true. They were coming towards them, very fast and it would be a matter of seconds until the police car reached them. Jack cursed under his breath while Kate put her hand to her mouth.

'We need to go; get out of the car right now and run as quickly as possible without looking back. _Now go_!' he said as they both got out of the car. Jack began to run into the narrow and derelict pathway, knowing that the police car would not be able to get into such a tight space, and Kate followed him.

They sped past the beech trees as the wind blew straight into their faces: Jack in front, Kate not far behind him. Their breath was nearly gone now. They couldn't tell the time or how long they had run for. They didn't even know if the police were following them or if they had give up, they just kept looking forward: running.

Kate still didn't know why she was running with him. She didn't know whether it was just because she wanted an adventure, or because she felt something for him. Maybe she didn't want him to get caught; maybe she was scared that if they find her, they would arrest her for going along with a criminal. She really didn't know what it was anymore, but there was something in her mind and heart that told her to keep going and stay with him.

'This way.' Jack said, breathlessly as he took Kate's hand and led her into the petrol station that was still open during the night. They stopped behind the petrol station and caught their breaths. They calmed down a little and looked out for any signs of police that may be coming. For a few minutes, they stayed in silence. That was when Jack realised, that they were cornered and the many police officers that were about to come, can surround him from all sides and catch them very easily. They were done for.

* * *

_I am extremely sorry that I could not update this sooner! I have a lot of revision for exams right now and I have been concentrating on my other story, but I thought that it was time to update this. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing everyone:D_

_I would just like to ask you to review again, because as you can see this fic is very difficult to get right. I have to write both Jack and Kate in and out of character which is more complicated than you think. I would really appreciate your reviews especially at this point so review please and I will have the next chapter ready! _

_Just a note to readers: they are both still in Kate's hometown, Iowa, right now but they will change their direction soon. Something will happen next chapter that... you might not expect._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot. How could he not see it? Now they were cornered and the police were coming. He saw only three but it was too early to judge how many there were: four, five, six... twenty?

'Come in here.' Jack said as they entered the petrol station, as quietly as possible. Thankfully, the shopkeeper was snoozing on the till; it was nighttime after all. Jack and Kate hid behind the door. Unfortunately, it was transparent and the light from inside the petrol station shone on it, which would make it very easy for them to give out the hiding spot. They would have to be extremely quiet and stay still if they were to survive through this.

Jack looked down at Kate. She was trying her best not to seem scared, but was failing miserably. Her worried face and the frown she had on gave it away that she was absolutely terrified. But, why? Was it because she was scared that she would get caught with him? Or was it that she was too tired? Or maybe, just maybe... no. What was he thinking? She wasn't scared because of him. All she wanted is to get away from here and let Jack carry on with his sad life.

Jack sighed once again. He couldn't do this to her. After all, he had promised that he would leave her alone after she dropped him off somewhere safe and far away from any danger.

'Go.' he sighed.

'What?' Kate asked, bewildered.

'Just go.' Jack repeated, emptiness in his voice.

'But-' Kate began.

'I don't want you to get in trouble. Just go... get away from here! It's over for me now, I don't want it to be over for you.' Jack said softly but firmly. Kate looked at him, sympathy filled in her eyes. Even though he had done an unforgivable thing, he should have been let off. It wasn't fair this way. He shouldn't get caught.

'Why?' she breathed.

'Isn't it obvious?' he whispered.

'Not to me.' she said as she looked down to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. This time it was his turn to look at her, his stare full with sympathy.

'You have a life, Kate. You are free. Do you know what it means to be free? Of course you don't. That's because you've never experienced what it's like not to be free. Freedom is the best thing that anyone can have and you've got it. You don't want to be trapped. You don't want to be someone like me who is constantly running away with no hope left and no one who cares for me in the world. Don't lose it. Just go.'

For the first time, Kate looked at him differently. This time she didn't cry and didn't feel sorry for him. She felt like he knew what he was talking about. It was happiness and understanding all in one. Was there even a word for that emotion? Happstanding? Underiness? If there wasn't, then she just created it.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then Jack looked out of the window trying to see if the police were coming or not. Thankfully, he would be able to see them with the fluorescent clothing they had on. He couldn't see anyone but that didn't mean that they were not hiding behind a bush, waiting for them to come out and get caught in the trap.

'It's clear now. Just go. Please.' Jack pleaded. Kate nodded, reluctantly and began to walk away. Jack watched her as she opened the back door and walked out without looking back. He stared the space, considering the events that had happened today. Maybe, just maybe, he might meet Kate again.

* * *

'I can see half of his body. He's just behind the door to the petrol station. Over.' Roberts said.

'Right. I'll go to the back of the petrol station. Stanley you go to the side of it so we can surround it. Over.' Cortez breathed into the walkie-talkie.

'Got it. We need back up. Over.' Stanley said.

'Right. We are watching you. Another police car is coming your way for back up.' another police officer said through the walkie-talkie.

'Great. We'll catch him this time. I'm sure. Over and out.' Stanley said and they all took their positions ready.

* * *

_So... Kate has left Jack to fend for himself and the police officers have surrounded the building. Not only that but they have total control over the situation and have called for back up so another car is coming their way. Will Jack survive this? And has Kate actually gone?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack sighed. He definitely didn't expect this day to be so full. First her met Kate, then he threatened her, and then he asked her to take him to a place far away so nobody could find him, then-

'Put your hands up in the air and don't move.' he heard a threatening voice behind him and a gun click. Jack slowly began to turn around. 'And don't turn around.'

'Well, how are you supposed to see me if I can't turn around?' Jack said. He was trying his best not to sound scared. A little trick or joke always worked with the police, he knew that from experience.

'You're a clever one, aren't you. Just put your hands on your head and don't try anything stupid this time.' Stanley laughed maliciously. Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes. He put his hands on his head and waited. This was it. He was caught.

But he wasn't going to give up that easily. There had to be a way...

'Roberts, Cortez. I've got him. You can come out now.' he said into the walkie-talkie and heard a few cheers, not only those from Roberts and Cortez, but also some from the guards in the police station. 'Is backup coming?'

_'Yes. They are on their way.'_ he heard a voice come through the machine. Just then, Cortez came out of her hiding place and went over to Jack.

'So this is it, then. The famous Jack Shepherd caught.' she said and her and Stanley both laughed.

'Jack, I think I forgot my-' Kate said as she re-entered the shop but stopped when she saw the other police officers who were just about to handcuff Jack. She froze. She didn't know what to think, what to do, what to say. What could she say?

This was meant to happen. He was meant to get caught, so why did she still have that feeling of guilt, sorrow and regret in her heart? She didn't even know him, but she couldn't help feeling that she had done something wrong. She couldn't move. Kate opened her mouth and was just about to say something when a hand gripped her arm firmly.

'Right. You are coming to the station with us, Miss Austin.' Roberts said and began handcuffing her, just to make sure that she didn't fuss. They needed to interview her to ask exactly what had happened, nothing else: she could go back home afterwards and forget that the whole thing ever happened. Kate got the wrong message though. She looked at them like they were crazy. She wasn't guilty! She hadn't done anything wrong so why did she have to come to the station?!

'Get off me!' she screamed and struggled.

Then it all happened at once. She couldn't think straight and set her eyes to the first thing she saw: a wine bottle located on the shelf right in front of her. She reached out for it in her free hand and hit Officer Roberts with it, without thinking, straight on the head. The firm grip soon loosened and the officer crumpled down on the floor, blood oozing out of him.

The world stopped for her. She froze as she turned around and watched Jack fight off Stanley and Cortez: he punched them and kicked them and Ana Cortez soon fell to the ground in the same state as Roberts. Soon, Stanley also fell down unconscious. Kate could faintly hear a beeping noise and turned around to the sound of it.

What she saw made her heart stop completely. The CCTV camera was recording all this! The shopkeeper who had been sleeping like a baby before, was now wide awake staring horrifically at the sight in front of him. The red button at the bottom of the camera flashed, telling her that it was all being recorded. From when it started, she couldn't tell.

She heard Jack's voice shouting at her, but it was muffled. He was saying something to her but she could hardly even stand up; surprised, shocked, terrified and many more emotions from what had just happened.

'Kate, we have to go! _Now_!' Jack was yelling at her but she couldn't hear him. Then she heard it: a police siren outside the building. More and more police officers headed towards the petrol station, the shopkeeper still looking in awe at the situation. Then Kate's mind became awake once again. She looked at Jack who was still yelling. He took her hand and dragged her across, and outside the back door of the petrol station. They ran and ran, without looking back.

* * *

_Hugs and kisses to all my reviewers! You guys are the best._

_So, just to sum it up for all those of you who might not have gotten it: Kate left Jack and the three police officers came back for him to arrest him. At that moment Kate rushed back in because she has forgotten something (I don't know what! I didn't get up to that part:D) So then a police officer grabs her and tells her that she needs to be taken to the police station but Kate thinks that she is getting arrested which is totally not what's going on. Then she hits Roberts with a wine bottle and Jack also overpowers Stanley and Cortez. At the same time, the shopkeeper has woken up (remember that they are in a petrol station?) and the CCTV camera is recording the whole thing. More and more police arrive (Stanley asked for back up, remember?) and that's when Jack and Kate begin running. So, hope you understand:D Please review and I'll make sure that I have the next chapter up very soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They ran once again. Not stopping, not looking back. They just ran, focusing on the figures in front: it was dark and difficult to see. Kate didn't know what to think anymore. She had seen a CCTV camera recording everything that had just happened. When the police officers watched the footage, it was obvious that they would think that she was running away with him. She would have to run with him.

Or she could play a little trick. She could lead Jack straight to the polices' hands. But how would that help when the police would lock her up in jail, too? She shook the thought off. There was only one possibility for now: run with him.

* * *

_Stanley? Roberts? Cortez? Are you there? Pick up! What happened? Hello?_

Came the voice through the walkie talkie. Of course, no one would answer. The noise of the sirens faded away as a whole gang of police officers rushed in through the door. They came in and stopped dead at the sight in front of them.

The three police officers were lying unconscious on the floor, blood dripping out of them. The shopkeeper could only stare with his mouth open, not moving at all.

'Did you see what happened?' a bunch of officers screamed at him as they came his way.

'I-I saw-' he began but quickly stopped when he was bombarded with a series of other questions. He stared at them with a horrified face.

'The CCTV camera recorded them. I-I woke up-'

'Wait a second. You woke up?' another police officer stared at them like he was crazy. 'Aren't you meant to be doing your job?'

'Well, yeah but...' he trailed on and blushed revealing that he had fallen asleep.

'Okay, never mind. We'll need you to come to the police station with us for an interview to tell us exactly what you saw and what happened. Then we'll let you go back here, is that alright?' one of them asked as the others began to call in for more police officers.

'Yeah, I guess.' he shrugged.

'What's your name?'

'Dawson. Uh- Michael Dawson.' he said shakily.

'Okay, Michael. We need everything that is relevant to the case. Is it just the CCTV footage?'

'Yeah, I mean I was quite shocked. It's not every day that a man and a woman come barging in-'

'What did you say?'

'I said it's not-'

'No, after that.' the police officer said as he rolled his eyes. This guy was anything but intelligent.

'A man and a woman-'

'There was a woman too?' one of them asked as they raised their eyebrows.

'Yeah. They were both fighting against these three.' the shopkeeper said as he pointed to the three officers in front of him. The police all looked at each other and nodded knowingly. So Kate Austin was working with Jack after all.

* * *

It was almost impossible to run now. They were both getting tired and out of breath. Not only did they not have the right shoes on, but they could hardly see a thing. Jack looked back, carefully. No sign of the police. 

'Okay. We'll stop here.' he said in between breaths. Kate collapsed to the ground, trying to catch her breath and Jack leaned on a tree. They were still in the woods, not far away from a motorway since as the noise of a car going past was heard every now and then.

'Is it safe?' Kate asked. He looked around and nodded. The police were nowhere to be seen but it wasn't too late for them to appear out of nowhere.

* * *

'Right. This is what we'll do. An ambulance is on its way for Stanley, Cortez and Roberts. More police officers are coming this way to take Michael and the CCTV footage to the police station. He will be interviewed there and they will come to a conclusion after they watch the CCTV footage.' he stopped and they all nodded in agreement. 

'We will split into groups of three. Us four will go that way,' he said as he pointed to a direction, 'whereas you five will go that way and you five will go that way' he carried on, directing them through the woods. 'This way, we can attack at different angles. We need to have contact at all times, though. So, make sure that we catch him this time without anyone getting hurt.' he finished and they all took off in different directions to find Jack and Kate.

* * *

_Once again, thanks for the reviews:D _

_So, as you can see, Jack and Kate got away but now the police are coming after them. (But they don't know that. They suspect it, but are not certain.) I hope you liked my add of Michael as the shopkeeper. :) There will be lots of characters from the main show added, but I'm not saying who. grins So, thanks for reading and please review and I'll make sure that I update again! ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They stood still against the tree, staring forwards, not breathing. They hadn't said anything to each other, what was there left to say? Even though they were silent, the same thought was going on at the back of their minds.

Jack knew that the CCTV camera had caught them. It showed Kate hitting one of the police officers too, which would mean that she is no longer safe. So, what now? Should he ask her whether she wants to run away with him? Or is it better if he kept quiet? And are the police actually coming after them? Jack ran a hand through his hair.

_How did we get into this mess? _

He thought as he gave out a frustrated sigh. But why did he even say 'we'? There wasn't a we. He was on his own. Did he actually think of Kate as his acquaintance? No, more than that... his friend?

He looked down at her. She wasn't moving; just staring at the trees in front of them. And that told Jack exactly what he wanted to know: she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

'Right. So, what happened just before you fell asleep, Mr Dawson?' a man in a uniform and papers in front of him asked him. 

'Uh... well, it was quite late and there wasn't anyone around so I thought I should just do some drawing. I love art, you know. It's so beautiful.' he smiled and dreamed for a moment but quickly came down to earth again, when the police officer cleared his throat, telling him to stick to the topic.

'So then I started drawing but I think I... erm... fell asleep.' he said as he fidgeted in his chair.

'So there was no one inside the petrol station, just you?' he asked, cautiously.

'Yes. Just me.'

'Okay, then. What happened when you woke up? Try to tell us the exact details, don't leave out anything.' he began as he started scribbling on paper.

'Well, I woke up to the sound of screaming. I was really shocked at what I saw. I mean, I didn't think that anyone would want to come inside in the middle of the night. So, I checked to see whether the CCTV camera was working, it sometimes does strange things and is not recording everything, that's why. And it was, so I just watched in horror what was happening. There was a woman who took a bottle of wine and hit one of the police officers on the head with it and that police officer immediately fell to the ground. On the other side, there was a man who was beating up two other police officers. He was pretty strong and he defeated them very quickly and soon there was just that man and the woman and me left in the petrol station.' he stopped there to lick his lips and let the interviewer jot down everything he was saying. He carried on shortly afterwards.

'And then I was just too shocked at what was happening. I couldn't move. I thought that I would be dead but I'm glad that I was wrong. They didn't seem interested in me so they ran out the back exit. I couldn't stop them; I couldn't do anything but just sit there. A few minutes later more police cars arrived and a bunch of officers burst in. They started asking me questions about how those three unconscious ones ended up like that on the floor, but I really didn't know. And that's when another police car arrive to take me to here.' he finished.

'What were the attackers wearing?'

'Erm...' he began as he struggled to remember, 'the woman was wearing black trousers and a red top- no wait! It was black as well, I think; her coat was red. And the man had jeans and a scruffy black t-shirt.'

'Were they carrying anything with them?'

'No. I don't think so.' he said.

'Okay, that's fine. There were windows at the back wall, behind the place where you were standing and where they ran off. Did you see which way they went?'

'No. I was just too shocked to do anything.' he repeated.

'Alright.' the police officer said, almost disappointed. 'You've been very helpful, thank you very much.'

'No problem.' Michael said as he began to stand up.

'You can go now but please leave your details at the front desk so if we need more information we can call you.'

'Okay, I'll do that. Bye!'

'Goodnight.' the interviewer greeted back as Michael walked out of the room.

* * *

Over at the other side of the police station, the footage of the night's earlier events were being looked over. After two hours, the best police officers in town could still not make a decision on what they saw. Was the woman known as Katherine Austin actually working with him? Or was she just a captive? 

'We haven't seen her anywhere with him before. It says in her profile that she's a spinal surgeon and she works seven days a week.' one of them said, looking over her details.

'Yes, but it's not too late. Shepherd might have just been waiting for the right moment when he was really in need of her.' another shouted out.

'But it's too early to make assumptions of just one clip.' yet another police officer shouted out.

'I agree. It's not going to look good upon us if we capture her and arrest her and it turns out that she's innocent.'

'Ladies and gentlemen,' the head of the police station said. 'You are right by saying that she may not be guilty since as we haven't seen her before and we didn't even know that Shepherd worked with anyone. It's not usual that a top criminal is on the run with somebody else. However, judging from the way she hit Officer Roberts and the way she looked at Shepherd and ran away without thinking, with him, it is more likely that she is in fact working with him. This may turn out to be wrong later on, but for now I think that we can say that she is on the run with one of the top criminals in America, Jack Shepherd.' he finished his speech and sat back down again.

The room went totally quiet as the others took the information in. After a few seconds, cheers and shouts were heard, as well as a few whispers of agreement.

* * *

Jack and Kate were still in the same position as before. Neither had spoken since then and it didn't seem like either of them were going to. Suddenly, rain poured on their heads and it soon turned into a thunderstorm. 

'Come on. We need to go.' Jack yelled to her. Not only was it difficult to see, it was just as hard to hear. Kate didn't say anything she just got up and took his hand as they ran wherever their feet took them.

But after a few seconds of running, they realised their big mistake as they bumped straight into the bodies of five police officers.

* * *

_Well, that was chapter 10 for you. I think that you have probably gotten very tired of me saying this already, but I'm going to say it again: thanks to all my faithful reviewers! _

_So, the police suspect that Kate is working with Jack. They don't know it for certain, but they think that she is. And guess what: Kate and Jack have bumped into the police yet again. But I'm gonna be cruel and not tell you any more. A few of you still want to know who Claire's husband is (the one that Jack killed) and I promise that that is coming up soon but I'm not going to say any more. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

With no time to think, Jack looked at the bunch of police officers in front of him, and turned around to run away, with Kate closely behind him. This was close, very close. He was sure that there were more of them and they could surround him easily.

They ran as fast as they could, dashing through the trees. Hardly any breath was left now, but they had to keep going. The police were right behind them and even the smallest milisecond could cost a lot.

Kate was slowing him down. She didn't have the right clothes or shoes on and it was very difficult to run. But even though she was slower than Jack, he still thought she was pretty good at running.

'Aah!' Kate screamed as a strong arm gently touched her from behind, but couldn't reach her completely. One of the police officers was just a second behind them and they had to keep going. With that in mind, Kate sped up, concentrating on the trees in ahead of her, and running as quickly as she could.

Jack looked at her, shocked that she overtook him. Despite the serious situation, he laughed and sped up as well and soon overtook her again. He grinned proudly, and carried on running with the same speed.

Kate gave out a frustrated sigh and beganto run faster, trying her best to catch up with him.

Soon this turned into a little game; one of them running, the other one overtaking... They completely forgot that they were being chased by the police and continued running. But they soon came back to reality when one of the police officers took Kate's arm, roughly, and she was immediately pulled back.

When Jack heard her terrified scream and saw that she was no longer next to him, he turned around and punched the police officer with his fist, forcefully and he quickly fell to the ground.

Luckily, the other policemen were far out behind them so they had a chance to catch their breath before they dashed through the woods once again. They quickly stopped when they noticed that the woods stopped here and they were facing a large motorway. They both focused on the same thing at the same time: a police car right in front of them with no one inside. They looked at each other and they realised that they were both thinking the same thing.

They quickly went over to the police car and Jack got in the drivers seat whereas Kate sat down next to him. He looked around the car: pretty stylish he thought and nodded as they both laughed.

Another police car was a few metres behind them. And as the police officers who were chasing them, saw the motorway and the two criminals getting in the police car, they did the same.

Jack adjusted the rearview mirror and saw the face of an angry and frustrated officer staring straight at him with an evil look in his eyes. That was when he started the engine and drove off.

The other police car did the same. At this point, both groups realised that this wasn't going to be as easy as they first planned it to be.

* * *

_So sorry for the shortness of that chapter! Please forgive me. But thanks to those who reviewed, again. :D You are the best. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. I know that it may be a bit unreal for them to escape so many times, but there is a very good reason for that and things will soon change. So, thanks for reading, and since as you have got this far, please leave a review?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Faster Faster Faster_

Were the words ringing in Jack's ears as he focused as much as he could on the faint objects in front of him. Kate had been holding her breath since they drove off. She was trying her best not to look scared but was failing miserably since as whenever they did a sharp turn or the police behind them got closer, she squirmed and shut her eyes.

She hadn't been in this type of situation before. She had been in many others but not any like this.

The siren from both cars rang through the gloomy and dark night, although there was hardly any point in keeping it on since as there were hardly any cars around. The odd car passed by them every few minutes but that was it. 04:16 was displayed in clear green writing on the clock in front of them. It had been nearly 8 hours since they had known each other. And yet, why did it feel like they had known each other for so long?

* * *

_They are turning right into Woods Lane_

The voice came in through the speaker.

'Great.' one of them smiled to themselves. The police knew this area like their own home. In fact they knew any area like their own home so they had an advantage in situations like these.

People like Jack and Kate, who probably hadn't been here before, wouldn't know that the road is a cul de sac and there wasn't a way out.

* * *

Jack cursed loudly once he saw that the road finished on a dead end. The road was a cul de sac and there wasn't a way they could go out. Kate knew what had happened but couldn't say anything. At last, she let all her breath out and buried her head in her hands.

They sat there for a few seconds, lost in their own thoughts, not saying anything or even looking at each other. Then, Jack scoffed and started the engine once again. The car wheels screeched as the car turned around and they were flung to one side. As soon as they were back on track, facing the entrance (which was now the exit) of the road, Jack pushed down on the pedal as much as he could and the car flew forwards and out of Woods Lane. They had just missed the police who were right behind them, and nearly caused a collision.

Kate's face changed dramatically from fear to joy and surprise. She laughed a little, then more and then sighed in relief and looked over at Jack even though she knew he probably wouldn't listen to what she said because of the concentration shown on his face.

'Thank you.' she whispered, then sank back in her seat. It wasn't over for them yet, that's all that mattered to her right now.

* * *

Over at the other police car, behind Jack and Kate's, it wasn't going too well.

'We missed them!' one of them cried out in despair. 'We missed them yet again!' he roared.

'Oh no we haven't. They are not going to get away this time. This time we have really caught them.' another one said and laughed maliciously.

'Erm... I'm sorry to break it out to you but we haven't caught them. They are actually far out in front of us.' a tall and thin man pointed out.

'Oh, don't you be too worried about that. We will catch them.' another officer, possibly the most intelligent out of them all, laughed and they all smirked.

'We want more police cars please. We need them to surround those two at all sides.' he spoke into the walkie-talkie and they all laughed.

* * *

Through the dark and peaceful night, not much was seen but Jack could safely say that they had lost the police yet again. There were no signs of them behind them.

He stopped the car, close to the kerb and turned off the engine. They both sighed at the same time, looking out of their windows.

_4 minutes later_

A small nudge was aimed at Jack's arm and he woke up from his short snooze and turned around, sleepily to look at Kate's terrified face. He looked back to see a police car travelling at full speed towards them. He started the car for the countless time that evening and they took off.

The two police cars swerved from side to side, tyres screeching, sirens sounding, one behind the other. And as they carried this little game on, Jack and Kate noticed an even bigger problem than they thought. From the foggy night, two other police cars appeared and Kate gasped slightly as they cut them off: one on their left and one on their right.

Jack cursed loudly a few times but then got his mind to work again.

'Kate, listen to me. We need to switch places.' he screamed at her.

'Are you crazy? I can't drive that fast, I'll get us into a right mess!' she argued back.

'You have to. Just please. Trust me this once. I know you probably don't but you need to trust me this time, okay? Just put your foot there... good... that's it. Now come in front of me. Great- no don't take your foot away!... Okay.' he sighed when they had finally manage to swap places but still drive the car. Kate was now driving and Jack was sitting in her seat.

He rummaged in his pocket, searching for something and soon got it out. The other two cars were still keeping up with them but that was going to change. He took out his gun out from his pocket and put the windows down. He put his head next to the window and aimed the gun at the tyre. It was difficult to do so because of the rough roads and the speed that Kate was going at.

When he finally had the right aim, he fired and the bullet flew straight to the tyre. The car slowed down but didn't stop completely. He soon did the same for the other tyre and the car stopped almost dead in its tracks.

'One down. Two to go.' he mumbled under his breath.

He had to shoot the other car over Kate, however and that was going to be more difficult.

'Try to stay still, yeah?' he said to her as he opened the window over her, together with the car going in a weird direction because of Kate's loss of control, and got out his gun ready to fire once again.

Jack took aim again, but this time not at the tyre but of the window and most importantly the person behind the wheel. He shot the window first, loosing a few bullets but nevertheless succeeding and then took aim straight for the driver's head and shot.

He slumped forwards, bumping his head on the wheel, as the car swerved to one side ending up straight into the trees.

Jack sighed in relief and Kate seemed pretty pleased too. There was just one more car behind them and Jack knew exactly how to get rid of it. But this one was going to be the most difficult.

'Kate... I want you to speed up as much as you can when I say 'GO'. Is that alright?' he asked and she nodded.

'Good.' he mumbled and opened his window once again. He was about to take his arm out when he saw a bullet fly straight past him. The officers must have seen him shooting at the other two cars and decided to play along too. When Jack thought it was safe, he took his arm out and shot at their car, but only got a reply of another bullet being shot at him back.

After a few minutes, he finally managed to shoot that police officer's arm. He was not dead, but badly injured which would mean that there was a possibility that Jack could easily do this.

'Okay, Kate. Are you ready?' he asked but didn't get an answer back. He aimed as closely as he could to his target and said:

'Three... two... one... _GO_!' And shot as many times as he could at the car and then another few times at the engine and tyres. Kate sped up as much as she could and the police car behind them had blown up. Fire, sparks and bits of metal were flung around but the most important thing is that they got out. Again.

* * *

_Hey, what happened to the reviewers? Don't you like the story any more? Or is it just that SassyLostie, HughFan and Hersheygal have gone on holiday? But anyway, thanks to all the rest who reviewed, once again. _

_So... they got out again. That chapter was a bit longer because the last one was very short. So, I hope you liked it. And I have very important news: we get to find out exactly what Jack did and who he killed next chapter. Suspense, huh?_


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm so sorry that I haven't updated at all this week! I had exams to revise for so that's why I didn't have that much time to write anything. But they have finished so hopefully, I will be able to get on here more now. :)_

_So... this is _the_ chapter you have all been waiting for. We find out Jack's back story... _

* * *

Chapter 13 

As the countless minutes flew by slowly, Jack and Kate were both thinking about what to say to each other. They still could not believe that they just got away from three police cars.

And they couldn't believe that all this had happened in eight hours. Both of them knew that Kate was now a suspect of working with Jack which is why the police are after her. They knew it; in fact, they had known it ever since they left the petrol station where the CCTV camera was recording every one of their actions.

But they couldn't say anything. What could they say? That she should now go with him, running away from the police? Or that she should give up and go to the police, explaining everything? Or that she should just carry on her life as it was before? There wasn't an easy solution to this and Kate would have to make it quick if she didn't want to get arrested.

'Why-'

'I think-,' they both said simultaneously then stopped abruptly.

'You first,' they said together once again.

'...No you!' they chorused. They would have laughed at their stupidity but in this kind of awkward situation, laughing was the last thing either of them would do.

'I was going to ask you a question.' Kate smiled, despite of the change of mood she was feeling inside.

'Yes?' Jack prompted her to go on.

'...Why don't you give up? Why don't you just go to the police and tell them exactly what happened and that the murder that you took part in was a mistake?' she asked and Jack had been shaking his head during her small speech but turned his head sharply towards her when he heard the last part of her question.

'How do you know that it was a mistake?' he asked, firmly.

'I know because... because I just know. You don't seem to be the kind of person who would go and kill your sister's husband just for fun or boredom or revenge. There must have been a good reason and I'm sure that there is.' she smiled a little at him.

'Kate... you don't know me.' he simply said.

'And why don't I know you, Jack?' she pressed on further. 'Why won't you just tell me what happened for onc-'

'Because Kate, I'm not the type of person who tells others my feelings and yes you are right that I don't kill people just for fun and out of boredom. But that still doesn't mean that you know Me.' he began to yell at her.

'Why don't you trust me?' she whimpered in her seat and stared forward into emptiness, but Jack had already got out of the police car and walked out. It wasn't a long time until Kate followed him.

'I don't trust people eight hours after I've met them.' Jack said coolly.

'And I don't trust people who wouldn't tell me their feelings, especially ones who have killed their sister's husband.' Kate said, trying to match up to his level. Jack's expression changed from angry to hurt. Kate opened her mouth to try and take back what she had just said but Jack spoke before her.

'So what are you still doing here, then?' he asked, softly and looked straight into he hazel eyes. She took her glance away from his eyes and looked down at her feet, ashamed of what she had just said.

'I didn't mean that.' she replied, trying to hide her blushed face.

'So why did you say it, then?' he asked, matching her volume, sighing and looking down. She didn't answer, just continued staring down.

'I guess this is it. You can go back home now.' he replied as he took her hand and dropped the police car keys back into her hand. Kate looked at them like she had never seen car keys before. Jack walked away, preparing for his next adventure and the next place where he would hide and run away from the police. Maybe he would meet someone else like Kate. Maybe they wouldn't be so obnoxious-

'Jack, don't go.' she said as loudly as she could, but still in a whisper. He didn't hear it however so she tried again.

'Jack, wait.' she said as she run up to him. He finally turned around. This time it was her who took his hand and put the car keys gently in his palm. 'I can't go back home. The police are looking for me.'

'How is that my problem?' Jack asked, this time hurting Kate even more.

'I-I thought... doesn't matter.' she said and slumped down as she leaned on one of the trees. They were still in the middle of a forest, the motorway ahead of them but no cars going past since as it wasn't dawn yet.

'So, what are you going to do?' he asked, hardly any interest shown.

'I thought that wasn't your problem.' she mimicked him.

'Look, I'm sorry, okay? It's just that... I was never the one to tell others how I feel. I just grew up that way, I guess. And it's difficult for me to talk to someone-especially someone I have just met- about something as serious as this. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap.' he said apologetically. Kate looked up this time, and smiled.

'I didn't either.'

'So... what now?' he asked to no one in particular.

'I don't know.' Kate sighed.

'If you want you can... you know-come with me-I mean not come with me just... run away from the police with me.' Jack stammered and Kate laughed at how silly he was being.

'Why did you start running in the first place? After you killed him, why didn't you just go to the police. I mean, if it was an accident they surely would have let you off.' Kate said, hoping she didn't sound too pushy.

'You know the answer to that? I don't know. I just didn't know what I was doing. I guess that I thought that it would be best if I moved away from home and ran away from what had just happened.' he shrugged. 'I guess I was wrong.'

'Jack... please tell me what happened.' she replied. 'I'm not going to tell anyone, I just want to know. And believe me, you'll feel much better after you tell someone.' Kate tilted her head to the side and smiled softly. Jack looked ahead and sighed.

'There was... I was... a few years ago everything was fine. I was living happily in my father's house and studying to become a spinal surgeon. My younger half-sister, Claire; she married to a man called Desmond and they were both very happy. They looked like the happiest couple in the world at their wedding.' Jack smiled sadly.

'Then after a few months of living together, Desmond became more depressed and moody and he came home late every night. He told her that... he kept having these visions-flashes more like-of things that were going to happen to them. He said that they were going to have a kid but she wouldn't want to keep it. He said that her mom was going to be in a car accident. He... he became insane. We thought he was joking at first, but then it just got out of hand and he would drink so much every day that he wouldn't even be able to wake up the next day. And you know the funny thing? All those visions that he said he had... they all happened. Claire found out that she was pregnant but she didn't want the baby. Nevertheless, she kept it. But... her mother died in a car crash...' Jack whimpered as the horrible thoughts flooded back to him. He ran a hand through his hair and Kate got up to stand next to him and put a hand gently on his back.

'From a nice, caring and protective man, he just became no one. He began drinking, smoking... God knows what else and he just drove himself insane. All because of those flashes: they killed him inside. He would not know who he was anymore. One morning, Claire woke up and told me that he when he woke up he said to her: Who are you? He forgot his own wife.' A tear escaped Jack's eye and he looked away for a second.

'And then one day, it happened. I was meant to go to Claire's and have dinner there. And when I entered the house... what I saw...' Jack stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He carried on again when he was ready, 'Desmond was shouting around the house, slamming doors and breaking whatever he had. He was drunk and the alcohol had affected him badly. He was just... and then... Claire was shivering in a corner and he threatened her with a-a knife and I went over to him to stop him from... and I... Oh, God. Kate, I stabbed him! I killed him...' Jack could not stand up any longer and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

_Amazing how everyone had guessed who it could be but no one had suggested Desmond! But there is a very good reason why I wrote it in that he was Claire's weirdo husband: I simply hate conmama so there was no way it would have been Sawyer. I'm not that familiar with Thomas either so I didn't want to write him in. And there was absolutely_ no way _that I would kill of Charlie in this fic, regarding what happened in the real show! So, yeah... it had to be Desmond._

_Of course this chapter leaves us with lots of unanswered questions: where is Claire? What happened to her? What will happen next with Kate and Jack?... I know. But I'm not going to answer any of them! XD Hehe! Sorry! I'll just say one thing: we _will_ meet a lot of characters from LOST in soon (one of them being Charlie) and it will get a tad more complicated. Thank you for all those reviews, you guys are the best. It would really make my day if you review again and this is most probably the most important chapter so I would really like nice comments as well as constructive criticism because I know some parts of that were good but some were not so good. So, review and the next chapter will be here soon:)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They stayed like that. Whether it was seconds, minutes, hours, days; neither of them knew but when they got up again with Jack feeling a little better and back to his old self, the sun had already risen and the sound of the cars' engines were heard travelling around.

Kate helped Jack up as they began walking back to the police car since as that was their only source of transport at the moment. They were happy that no one stopped to take a look why there were two 'normal' people getting in a police car. They were surprised that this didn't happen, but happy nevertheless.

'So, what now?' Kate asked, as she looked out of the window, her dreams far away from here.

'I don't know.' was the simple answer she got out of Jack.

'I just... I can't believe what I did. I mean... I never would have thought that-that I would be running away from the police.' Kate laughed a little and shook her head. He smiled and buried his head in his hands.

'I thought exactly the same thing when... you know. I just didn't know what I was doing, I guess.' he said to no one in particular. Both sighing, they stayed still, lost in their own thoughts for a while until Jack spoke yet again. 'I've got an idea...'

'What?' she asked, almost too disinterested.

'But it will be expenisve.' he slumped back down in his seat again.

'No, I've got money. What is it? It might actually work.'

'Maybe we can rent a mobile home. That's one of the safest ways of getting away from the police from another state.' he grinned. Kate took the thought in for a moment and then a small smile appeared on her face.

'That's not a bad idea.' she said slowly. 'But there are a lot of things that could go wrong.'

'Kate, if you think like that then we are never going to find a way to escape.' Jack sighed and leaned forward to rest his head on his arms which were lying on the front of the car.

'Okay, then. Have you ever been in one before?' she asked uncertainly.

'No, but there's always a first time.' he grinned and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

'Do you even know how to drive a mobile home because I don't.' she pointed out. Jack's expression gave away the answer completely.

'No... but it's just like driving a big car, I guess.' he smiled, hoping that she would agree. 'Come on, Kate. What are our other options? Hi-jack and aeroplane?!'

'Maybe.' she joked and they both fell laughing at the silly idea.

'So, that's our best option, then.' he suggested and this time she didn't have anything to say. Kate simply looked out the window, lost once again in her own thoughts.

'Okay.' she agreed finally.

'But it will cost some money. How much do you have?'

'On me? Only $50. But I have a few hundred at home and some in my bank account.' she replied. 'I don't think that they have taken the money out yet.'

'We should go and get some now, then. But first we need to change our appearances. Do you know the way back to your house?' Jack asked.

'Yeah. But it's not safe to go there now. They probably have loads of police officers guarding the area.' Kate pointed out.

'If we go now and we finish in there quickly then we'll manage to get away unnoticed.' Jack stated, hoping that he was right. He had done this many times before but this time it was different. Not once had he come this close by getting caught by the police and now that he was on the run with Kate, he had to make sure that they don't get separated by the police.

'Alright.' Kate nodded, although she wasn't sure that this was a good idea. Nevertheless, she agreed and Jack was about to start the car when he realised that something was wrong with her. He stopped and looked over at her.

'What's wrong?' he asked gently.

'Nothing it's just... I never thought that I would get away from my normal life and be on the run away from the police. I-I was always the serious one who never made any mistakes, especially not one like the one yesterday.' she added. 'It just doesn't seem real and it's... such a risk.'

'It might seem that way but... it will change soon, don't worry.' he smiled and put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled and after a few minutes, Jack started the car ready to go back the last time to Kate's house.

* * *

_So, there you go. That's their plans for now but of course something is bound to go wrong. I told you that there was going to be a lot of 'weird' transport involved! XD Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Really made me feel happy that I've got so many people supporting me. Next chapter will include some 'old' characters that we have already met before but I'm not saying who, some of you might have already guessed anyway. () So, hope you enjoyed that and if you did, then drop a review by, please._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As the car pulled over, Jack and Kate had the suspicion that someone was watching them. It was the feeling that a person got when they were sitting for a public exam, or walking back home late in the evening. However, this was far more severe than those examples and they needed to get through this as fast as possible without being seen. This was almost impossible since as it was after six in the morning when people got up to go to work or school and to get ready for the busy day ahead of them.

'Jack, this isn't a good idea.' Kate shook her head, vigorously.

'Yeah, I know it isn't but it's the only choice we have.' Jack snapped back at her. They sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do and where to go. Then Kate thought of an idea.

'Maybe we should just go to a super market and leave the car somewhere else and you can hide in a bush while I go and get a few things to disguise us.' Kate said.

'How's that going to help?' shaking his head, Jack sighed heavily.

'Well, at least we're not just walking back into what used to be my house when everyone can see us. I mean, look at it!' she gestured over at the sight in front of them. At least five police officers were guarding the area from the front and they didn't even want to think about how many were at the sides and back. They were armed with walkie-talkies and weapons and there didn't seem to be a chance of them getting there.

'How are we going to do this?' Jack sighed once again in frustration. Just then, a brown, longhaired dog walked along and up to them. Kate recognised it and opened the window.

'Heya, Larry.' she said as she patted the ball of fluff with her hand. 'What are you doing here?'

'Wait... you know that dog?' he asked. She nodded and looked puzzled at the question. 'Then our plan might not be so difficult after all.' Jack grinned.

* * *

On the other side of town, two men and a woman came out of the hospital and sat down on a bench. Anyone that passed would have thought that they were just enjoying the lovely day outside, which was a drastic change from yesterday, but in fact it was quite the opposite. 

'We're gonna get them. Whatever it takes, we're gonna get them.' Ana Lucia said forcefully.

'I wouldn't be so sure of that,' Roberts answered, 'Last time we said that look at how we ended up.' she flashed the remark gesturing to their damaged and bruised from the crash bodies.

'We'll get them. I just know we will.' Stanley interrupted and even though they did not reply back, the same thought stayed in their minds till the rest of the morning until they went back to the police station and their original jobs.

* * *

'Jack. Think about this sensibly. How do you expect a dog to be so clever and go and take the policemen's walkies and run away with them so they chase after him and distract them while we go and secretly creep into the house and back out again without anyone noticing us? This is the real world, not some wacky action movie.' Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head playfully. 

'Well... we'll have to think of something else then.' he smirked.

'Okay, like what?' Kate pushed on further knowing that her idea would overcome any of his suggestions.

'I'm thinking!' he argued. After a minute of silence, Jack gave up. 'Okay. Fine then. We'll do your idea and get disguise from the super market.' he said annoyed but Kate was grinning away, totally forgetting about their problems.

**One hour later**

'Are you sure you know what you're doing?' Jack whispered as loudly as he could up at Kate who was climbing the wooden fence and landed down on the ground with a exhausted sigh.

'Yeah. It's clear, come on.' she whispered back and Jack soon followed her. Kate had sunglasses, her hair tied up in a bun and stuffed into a big hat that covered most of her face, and her long coat that she was wearing the previous night, but this time turned inside out so it was all black instead of red. Jack was wearing similar though darker clothing and a baseball cap.

They had previously abandoned the police car outside the supermarket and didn't exactly plan on getting it back since as the police could easily search them that way. They needed a vehicle, one where they wouldn't get recognised on and a motor home was the right one.

Plans were always difficult to make, especially between two different people but Kate and Jack needed to hurry up with their plan and possibilities since as time was running out. They had decided that they would go into Kate's neighbours garden and then Kate would get into the garden using the door that led to the kitchen which she suspected that no one was guarding because it looked old and it didn't look like anyone could even get through. However, she had a key and it was one way of getting in and out without any trouble.

'Will you be alright?' asked Jack. He got a small nod as a reply before Kate took out the key to the 'hidden' door and turned it.

* * *

_Big thanks as always to those who reviewed but also those who carried on reading the last few chapters, you are all amazing. I just have one small note to add to: I probably don't live where you live and I called it a mobile home in the last chapter but people have corrected me saying it was a motor home. Just so no one gets confused, what I meant is a small truck with two or more windows and a bed with a few other things inside. Not a trailer (as you might call it) or anything else. So, I hope I haven't confused anyone by that but if there's something else that you are not sure about then just tell me. :) Thanks for reading, everyone and see you next chapter!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She didn't even have time to look around. The house looked exactly the same; no one inside and not even the sound of a clock ticking being heard, silence. Kate crouched down, level with the couch on her right and took in her possibilities. There was a police officer just outside on the patio that was sure to see her if she walked straight through the kitchen.

But there was one way. She could easily sneak through the big arch that covered half the wall, places between the kitchen and living room. It wasn't in the police's view so it was her best chance. Kate looked around both ways, making sure that it was safe, and then quickly tiptoed still crouching down to the other end of the kitchen and through the arch.

Once she was at the other side, she stopped for a little bit to catch her breath. When she was ready, she carried on and was soon upstairs.

She quickly entered the room, immediately went over to her bedside table and took out a heavy, silver box, completely closed apart from a keyhole. Rummaging through her pockets, she found the key in her jacket pocket and took it out. As quickly as possible, she opened the box and looked at all the money: at least $800 there.

She took a deep breath and placed the money safely in her inside coat pocket. She got up and left the room, making sure she didn't leave signs of her being there behind. She walked down the stairs, almost too confidently, which was her biggest mistake. Accidentally, she knocked over the glass that was at the end of the staircase with her hand and it fell on the floor, shattered in pieces. The police officer that was still on the patio, looked back, sure that he had heard something. His expression changed dramatically when he saw Kate standing as still as possible, a vase broken beside her. Without thinking, the police officer shouted something to his neighbour and at the same time, Kate ran towards the open door where Jack was waiting for her.

* * *

Jack was pacing up and down, trying to keep himself calm but failing. She had still not come out yet, how long did it take her? Had she been caught? Or was she just taking make up, hairbrushes, toothbrushes, towels and all that other kind of girly things with her? Jack stopped abruptly when he heard a yell on the other side of the garden. He stopped and tried to listen to what they were saying. 

'She's there! She's in the house right now! Come on!' one of them said to the other and footsteps were faintly heard going back into the house. Jack's heart stopped when he didn't see her coming out. She was definitely caught now.

Without a single moment to waste, he rushed towards the door, eager to get in and stop them. At the same time, Kate ran back out and they charged into each other.

'Ow!' two hurt voices were hurt, as Jack and Kate put a hand up to where their bruises would be in a few days time.

'They're coming. We have to go.' he panicked and took her hand, dragging her along with him.

'Don't you think I know that already?' her annoyed voice said. Nevertheless, they ran for the countless time that day.

* * *

_Okay, a _very_ short chapter there so I'm sorry about that. I hope you guys don't mind with the shortness. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you enjoyed the action there. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and I'll try and update as soon as possible but I'm quite busy this week so don't expect that many updates. _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They stopped running when they had lost the police. They were now in a park however not many people were around, even on a sunny day like this.

As they both slumped down on the bench, Kate took out the bunch of money from her inside pocket and smiled. She showed it to Jack whose face changed imediately when he saw that they now had money and was enough for the motor home. Kate began to count the money.

'We have $900.' she said relieved and Jack smiled. It wasn't that much but they could go to the cheapest motor home rental company and rent the cheapest one for a couple of weeks.

'And I have $150 on me.' said Jack, 'That's $1050 in total. Do you think that they have taken out your money in your bank?'

'I think so. But if they haven't then how are we even going to check? We are probably all over the news by now.' Kate sighed. There wasn't much chance that Kate's money had been taken out and there definitely wasn't much chance that they could get to a bank to take some money out, even if they still did have money. 'I think that I know the way to the closest motor home rental from here. It's around two km away.'

'Okay, then. We'd better get started.' Jack said as they got up, money safely in their pockets and walked towards what could change their life and future.

* * *

'We're here.' he said after four tiring hours mixed with risky public transport and walking. They sighed and looked at the building with lots of motor homes in front. After covering themselves up as much as possible so they don't get recognised, Kate walked in the building and looked around. 

It wasn't as stylish as it looked from the outisde, just a small office with a high desk at one side and chairs for guests to sit on at the other. The room was painted a lime green though the paint had already started to peel off. Kate could smell smoke and lead her eyes to the source of it.

'Can I help you?' a lady in her mid fourties asked in a rude, grubby voice. Overall, the place didn't seem too friendly which was a good thing because it meant that these type of people probably didn't follow the news and Kate wouldn't get recognised.

'Um... I was just wondering what the lowest price for renting a motor home for two weeks is?' Kate said plainly.

'For two weeks? That lil beauty right out there is for $400 per week. $800 for two weeks.' she said now paying full attention, smiling as much as she could; she obviously hadn't had many customers for a long time.

She pointed at the smallest motor home outside. It seemed old and a little broken but it would do, they didn't have enough money anyway and if this was the cheapest, Kate really didn't want to think about the most expensive.

'Is that the cheapest?' she asked.

'Best I could do ya.' the lady said putting her hands up in the air. Kate, however, knew how to play this game.

'Oh... okay then. I found another place where they sell them cheaper.' she trailed off as she turned around, ready to leave.

'Wait, did ya say cheaper than this? No way, you won't find any cheaper than any here... I'll give it to you for $750, that's my final offer.' she gave up.

'We'll take it.' Kate smiled to herself. 'Two weeks and we'll bring it back the Friday after the next.' Kate said firmly and took out her bunch of cash. The company lady's attention changed from outside of the window, to Kate's cash. Her eyes nearly shot out of their sockets at the sight of so much money.

'Here you go,' Kate handed over the money, trying to keep a steady distance. Kate signed the papers with her wrong details, obviously, as quickly as she could and handed them over too.

'Don't forget to bring it back in two weeks time!' she shouted after Kate, as she handed her the key as Kate ran out quickly.

Outside, Jack was waiting for her and got out of his hiding place when he heard Kate squealing.

'We've got it!' she laughed and ran to the motor home, Jack trailing behind as they got in the motor home.

From inside the office, the motor rental company lady looked out of the window, not paying much attention again but quickly stopped on Jack's figure as he saw him running past. She was sure she had seen him before. But the thought quickly went away as Jack and Kate got into the motor home, ready to drive off.

* * *

_I'd just like to say that I said in the last chapter that Kate had at least $800 and when she counted it she had $900, I'm hoping that I'm making this realistic enough since as people don't normally have that much money at home. So together with Jack's money that makes $1050 and when Kate bargained with the lady, she made a deal for even less which leaves them right now with $300, right? So yeah... hope you understood all that. :) Well, they've got the motor home and they said that they are going to bring it back in two weeks time but come on... do you actually believe that? XD And this is where the adventure really starts. The story will be moving faster, I promise and we are now around halway through with the story. Thanks for R&Ring and if you do it again, I'll make sure I have the next chapter up pretty fast!_


	18. Chapter 18

_This is the last chapter..._

Chapter 18

'I can't believe we've got it!' Kate squealed in excitement as Jack started up the motor home.

'So... where do you want to go, then?' he asked, 'There is a big selection. The furthest away, the better.'

'Hmmm... how about Spain?' she giggled, as Jack took a moment to get the joke, swerving the vehicle in the meantime making Kate burst out in laughter even more.

'Yeah, very funny. No, but seriously, where are we going?'

'I don't know... I don't remember the last time I got out of this state.' she said, solemnly. Jack looked at her amazed. 'Too much work.' she answered and sighed looking out of the window.

'Oh. Well, I guess we could just travel around anywhere south and see where fate takes us.' more and more cars came into the streets as the sun shone up high.

'Fate? I didn't think that you were one to believe in fate.' looking down, Kate smiled softly to herself.

'Not really, I don't. I just thought that the phrase worked well.' he chuckled, Kate returning back the same remark.

A few more minutes passed, Jack just driving wherever his instinct took him. If a road looked interesting to visit, then he swerved the car, pushing both him and Kate to one side of the vehicle and carried one driving. Even though they were still famous criminals, it didn't feel that way when they were in the motor home, driving away to their new future.

* * *

'Kate.' Jack whispered softly, concentrating on the road ahead at the same time.'Kate...' he said this time a little louder. She stirred a little in her sleep, but only to his dismay when she turned around to the other side, falling asleep once again. Chuckling, Jack carried on driving, and as soon as he found a safe and secluded place to park, parked the motor home there and leaned forwards. 

'Kate.' he whispered once again, almost too softly, trying to wake her up but at the same time not to wake her up and just enjoying watching her sleep peacefully. One touch was all that was needed when Kate woke up, adjusting her eyes and stretching.

'Huh?' she asked, to herself rather than Jack. She looked around and then focused on Jack's face, finally remembering what was happening. She sighed.

'Hi.' Kate greeted and Jack nodded back.

'Uhm... I was just going to go and get us something to eat from the supermarket over there. I found a couple of cupboards here so I thought that it would be good if we get a few things so we can eat on the way.' he said. It was then that Kate realised that it was night time. She looked around, hardly anything was visible.

'Jack... be careful, okay? They might still be looking for us.' she said, too flat for Jack to understand her emotion.

'I doubt it. We are around twenty kilometers away from Iowa.' he said as he took the keys, ready to get out of the car.

'Oh.' Kate said, surprised. 'Erm. Okay then but be quick.' she smiled as he shut the door behind him.

Around twenty minutes passed when Jack came back into the motor home. He saw Kate looking around, exploring their new home.

'What do you think?' he said as he put the carrier bags down on the car seat.

'It's alright. A bit small but it will do for now,' she smiled then carried on, 'But Jack... there's only one double bed.'

'Yeah, I was going to tell you about that...' Jack trailed on, looking down almost too ashamed.

'Well, it seems a waste to have it just for one person...' she looked down, ashamed as well.

'So, er... what do you want to do?' he asked. 'You can sleep on the bed if you want and I'll sleep at the two front seats.' Jack said.

'Okay.' Kate nodded slowly even though she felt bad for making him sleep at the two front seats whereas she would comfortably sleep at a double bed.

'Good.' he nodded.

After they had their dinner, showers and laid out the whole 'house', each went to their sleeping area and within minutes, fell soundly asleep.

* * *

_Joke! XD Of course it's not the last chap, I just wanted to joke around with you all! hehe! I'm mean, aren't I. Well there are about 10 more chapters to go but I'm not saying how this will finish. As I said there will be lots of characters from LOST coming in. One particular one I already mentioned, of course Claire and Charlie. Another character will play a very important role soon but I'm not saying who. As you can see, Jack and Kate are getting closer to each other as some of you wanted more Jate so that's what I'm giving you! But give them a chance, okay? They only just met! Sorry for not updating sooner but I was really busy this week. Thanks for all the reviews, though! Continue to review and I'll update soon! Coming up in the next few chaps: Some more Jate... actual Jate this time. ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sunshine was breaking through the clouds that had formed a few hours before. Kate found herself having to squint her eyes from the brightness. She turned around and closed her eyes again.

It felt weird not getting up as early as she was used to. Now she was practically free to do whatever she wanted... that is anything which didn't involve the police or them getting caught. Sighing, she opened her eyes again looking at her watch: 10:47. It didn't seem like she would sleep today.

'Hmph.' she heard Jack groan from the other side of the vehicle and smiled softly. He most probably didn't have as nice sleep as her that night. Guilt rushing through her mind about making him sleep at the front seats, she decided to get up and have something to eat.

Cracking his neck and fingers, Jack sat up in... Well, it would have been his bed but it was actually the car seats. Putting a hand up to his forehead and rubbing it, he opened his eyes fully this time. Kate looked back and saw that he was... not looking that well.

She chuckled and stared at him for a moment, forgetting about what she was doing. When she realised that he was shirtless and at the same time he was looking at her, she quickly took her sight away from him, her face reddening.

_God, Kate! What are you doing?! _

The thought rushed through her mind, as she told herself off. They were just friends, nothing more... actually were they even friends? She definitely didn't think of him as a friend to start off with, so what had changed her mind in the last 12 hours?

Jack cleared his throat and said: 'Erm... did you sleep well?'

'Yeah, it's comfortable,' she smiled and then thought about asking back... 'You?'

Laughing, he replied back: 'Let's just say that the bed is a little bumpy.'

She immediately blushed, for the second time that morning and quickly opened the fridge to see what Jack had got for them the previous evening. Her eyes landed on the food in front of her and her stomach rumbled, telling her that she was hungry.

'That food should last us for a two or three days at least.' Jack informed her as she carried on looking through the other cupboards; it definitely would.

'Jack, how much did all this cost you?'

'Oh, not much. About $100.' he smirked, Kate quickly turning around with an angry expression.

'What?!' she yelled across to the other side.

'Only joking!' he laughed, 'But you should have seen the look on your face! No, it cost about $35.' he added.

Taking out two bowls, a carton of milk and the cereal packet, Kate put some food out for both of them.

'So where to next?' she asked, as she happily ate her breakfast.

'Southwest to Kansas. Hopefully by the end of our two weeks, we'll be on the Southern border of Texas.'

* * *

'Cortez, do you still want to work on the case of Jack Shepherd now that you, Roberts and Stanley have gotten better?' 

'Yes,' Ana-Lucia answered firmly as usual. 'And I think I know where he's heading to: Texas.'

* * *

_I know, I know what you are all going to ask me now: How does Ana know that they are going to Texas? Well, my answer to you: You'll have to wait and see. That's my answer to mostly every question on here. If you think hard enough about Jack and his past then you'll know why he's heading to Texas. (It's got nothing to do with the real show, btw, it's to do with his past in this particular fanfic) One reason why he's going to Texas is to get as far away as possible, obviously, but there is also another one which I'm not saying. ;) So, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Three more days had gone since Jack and Kate began travelling with the motor home. During this time, they had gotten to know each other better as well as running away from the police, which was of course their main worry. They were in Kansas right now, and everything seemed to be going well so far.

Not much money was spent since then, only around $80 and they were surprised at how well they were doing in the financial area, especially since as they didn't have that much money. Of course money was needed on petrol and food but apart from that, they hadn't exactly spent a lot more. They bought a few items of clothing from the first charity shop they stopped at, but that was about it.

'So... what do you think of Kansas?' squinting his eyes away from the sunlight, Jack smiled at her.

'It's nice.' Kate simply answered and nodded.

They stayed quiet for a few more minutes when Kate's cell phone gave out a noise, telling her that she received a voicemail. Opening it, pressing the buttons and finally putting the phone to her ear, she heard the message.

_Kate, where are you? I've been trying to call you for days but you aren't home and not answering your cell. Please ring back when you hear this. I'm worried sick about you._

As soon as Kate heard the first word, she immediately knew that it was her mom calling. She obviously hadn't watched the news, then since as she and Jack were known everywhere.

'Who was that?' Jack asked, while still driving.

'Oh. That was my mom asking where I was.' rolling her eyes, gave away the fact that her mom didn't have a clue what was going on.

'Not this again.' Jack muttered under his breath, hitting the driving wheel forcefully. They were stuck in traffic.

'Not which again?'

'Oh, nothing. Doesn't matter.' he answered, though his voice was giving out that he was hiding something from her. He had been like this yesterday, and the day before that. Whenever Kate suggested another route to take, Jack didn't listen and continued the way he was going. It was as if he didn't want to be late for a business meeting... or better still, not being late to see someone. Someone important.

'It doesn't matter that we're stuck in traffic.. look, we can always take that way.' she pointed to the road leading off the motorway and Jack's eyes quickly travelled there. Sighing ignorantly and grunting, Jack quickly punched the driving wheel with his hand, causing a sound to come out of the honking machine.

The others around him were obviously as irritated as he was and a few other honks were aimed back at him.

'No we can't.' he yelled, which startled Kate, making her jump back into her seat. Why was he acting this way? Had she done something wrong, something that upset him? Kate thought this through but couldn't find a suitable enough answer and sighed deeply, looking down at her feet.

'Sorry.' he finally whispered after a few minutes. They still haven't moved from where they were before although this didn't seem to bother him any more.

'Jack do you have something you haven't told me?' Kate asked.

'No!' He shouted, almost too quickly, giving Kate the answer she needed.

'Like for example why you are so eager to get to Texas in the next week and a half? Because I thought that we weren't following directions and just going wherever we wanted... do you have somewhere you need to be?' she pushed on, he wasn't getting away that easily.

'Just... leave me alone.' he slumped back into his seat. They sat still, not sharing a word or even a smile, for the next couple of hours. When the sun finally set and the street lights appeared, Kate slowly drifted off to sleep. Jack looked at her shortly, extremely sorry for the way he shouted at her and for keeping such an important secret away from her. He made a mental note:

_I'll tell her tomorrow._

But he never did.

* * *

_So... what is it that is making Jack so upset? And just how important is this secret that he's keeping away from Kate relevant to the situation? You'll just have to wait and see as I always say. :P Yeah, I included a Jate argument because I wanted to add some angst in. Well, this is another form of Jate which hopefully you don't mind? But just so you know, this little argument won't really damage their plans for running away from the cops. Talking about the cops, they will appear in a few chapters time. That's it for now really... thanks for reviewing everyone! You all really make my day when I open my inbox and see so many reviews waiting for me. :)_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Another five days went by and Jack and Kate were now in Oklahoma. Kate stayed suspicious of him since that argument they had in Kansas, especially since as he didn't seem like himself in the past few days. This was worrying Kate because she could obviously see that something was wrong but Jack didn't want to tell her.

Not many words were shared between them , just the simple Good morning, how are you and good night. They hadn't spent that much money since then, the odd cash here at shopping and petrol but that was about it. They, of course, didn't go out, it was far too dangerous even though they were quite far away from where they started off from.

Jack could sense the eerie atmosphere in the car, which made it even more difficult to communicate with Kate. They simply didn't have much to talk about although he could see that something was wrong.

She had her legs tucked in underneath, her arms around them, staring out into the distance as in a trance. Sometimes Jack did think that she daydreamed a lot but this was different by far.

'You okay?' he finally got to ask. But with no reply back. He tried again after a couple of minutes, 'Kate?'

This time she looked at him as if to gest to carry on.

'Are you alright?' he said slowly and she nodded, almost too unreluctantly. 'What's up?'

This time she turned her head back to where it was, continuing with her daydreaming session. Jack sighed. Maybe there wasn't something wrong with her after all.

'Have you ever felt like you didn't belong anywhere?' a tired voice came out of Kate, her eyes still concentrating on the horizon.

'All the time.' Jack sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. But why did she ask? Did she feel that way right now? Is that why she wasn't talking?

'Was there ever a time in your life when the world just...' she stopped, trying to think of the right description, 'stopped for you and that was the line when you just knew that it was time for your life to change?' she asked, tears now streaming out of her eyes.

Scoffing, Jack replied, 'Why do you think I run? Just for fun? That's how I changed my life. That line you are talking about, that happens to everyone. At some point in their lives, it happens to everyone. For me, it happened when I... you know what.' he trailed off, still carrying on driving.

She smiled softly to herself. 'For me it was when I hit that police officer and I had to run away with you into the woods. I knew-I just knew from then that my life would just change.' She looked up at him with a blank expression.

Just as Jack was about to answer, she continued.

'And then I realised... that I didn't want my life to change. I realised that I was happy for who I was and-and that I shouldn't keep criticizing myself because I work too hard, or for any patient I don't save or that I don't have a husband or that I'm not like other women who stay at home cooking and cleaning for their family. I realised that I was a good person and that I didn't want to go and live somewhere else, that I wanted to carry on my life as how it was and continue being successful because you-you know some people in this world don't even have that opportunity. And I realised all this at that moment, that long-life moment. I realised that I didn't want to change but I had to...'

By now, Kate was shivering with the cries that overtook her eyes first but now her whole body as she shook and slumped into her seat. Jack had already stopped the vehicle and listened to her pouring her emotions out, or whatever parts were audible. He realised that they had more in common then he thought they did. He also felt exactly the same way after he killed Desmond.

After she loosened her body, letting herself drop as further down into the feat area of the car as possible, Jack decided that it was best if he took her to the bed at the back. As he crawled over to her limp body, he hugged her tightly, staying that for what seemed like a lifetime.

After she had calmed down a little, he picked her up and carried her to the back, laying her down carefully on the bed. He lied down next to her, just to rest his feet a little but she quickly curled up to a ball, clenching his arm with both hands, trembling. He put his arms around her, letting her stop crying completely and before he knew it, she had already fallen asleep.

Careful not to wake her up, he tried his best to get out of the bed but when he realised he couldn't, he gave up. Soon afterwards, he fell asleep too.

* * *

_Erm... not much to say this time. Apart from I wanted to say that this fic is finishing in about 5 chapters time. Yes, I did promise that we would meet a lot of other characters and I'm still keeping that promise, we will... but just not as soon as you may think. But I do keep promises so just remember that... it's difficult to explain, you'll just have to wait for another update. :D Thanks everyone for reading, and especially for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed that chapter:)_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As the rain poured down on the windows creating crystal like raindrops to appear, inside the office the climate was quite different. At the motor home rental company, the same lady that had given the motor home to Jack and Kate was looking through a thick and old book. She scrolled down the page with her finger, sure that there was something wrong. She sighed heavily when she looked at customers #16.

Just as she expected, the motor home was two days late. She looked at the details: Monica. Just Monica. No surname or anything, just Monica. Looking at the address she realised that it actually looked realistic. 23 Woodgreen Crescent. The telephone number was surely not a local one, however. 15 digits. No telephone number around here is 15 digits long.

Picking up the phone, she dialed the number that she knew all too well. Why did she know that there was something wrong?

'Hello?' a voice answered.

'I would like to report a stolen vehicle.' she said calmly and continued as the police took down the details.

* * *

For what felt like the millionth time that day, Kate woke up to the sound of swearing. 

'Jack? What's wrong?' she asked, cleaning the sleepdust off her eyes.

'I don't remember the address...' he trailed off, hitting his head against the driver's wheel as he struggled.

'What address?' she asked curiously, now sitting up.

'Oh... doesn't matter. It's not that important anyway.' he mumbled almost too softly.

'Oh.' she frowned. Getting out of her luxury bed, she went over to the front seat where Jack was, realising that they were in an open field.

'Erm, Jack?' she asked but got only a groan out of him.

'Why are we in the middle of a field?'

'We are near Texas.' was the only sentence she got. Sighing, she opened the fridge door ready to take out something to eat. She didn't know what it was, but Jack hadn't been himself for the past week or so. He was not talking, only concentrating on driving onwards to Texas. In fact the only thing he talked about was asking her if she'd ever been to Texas, whether she would want to go to Texas, or if she knew the way to Texas. What was so important about that state anyway? Did he have good memories there?... Bad memories there?

Shrugging the thought off, she took a bite out of her biscuit.

* * *

'Madam, the address does not belong to anyone called Monica. It belongs to a forty-year-old man. Are you sure you've got the right details?' he asked suspiciously. 

'Look, I know what I'm seeing written on this sheet of paper, alright? And that is the name Monica and 49 Woodgreen Crescent afterwards. A 15 digit telephone number follows it and I think it's quite obvious that this woman is a ciminal.' she screamed at the person on the other end, getting annoyed that they didn't believe her.

'Okay, ma'm. I believe you. We've got the license plate of the vehicle and the description of it. How many days late is it?'

'Two days late.'

'And do you by any chance remember what this... Monica looks like?'

'Err...' she said as she tried to remember, 'She was wearing sunglasses and a hat so I didn't look at her too closely but I remember that she had fair skin and was around 170 cm. And she had a long black coat. There was also a man with her who was waiting outside. I remember that he shouted out 'Kate' to her.'

'Kate? Are you sure, ma'm? If she is who I think she is then you have just helped us catch one of the most wanted criminals in the country. Do you remember what the man looked like?' he asked, eagerly.

'No, I didn't see him that well because he was in the car but I remember he had dark hair and muscled arms.' she said.

'Okay, madam. You have helped us a lot and we will be on the case straight away.' he said getting excited.

'Thanks.' she said and put the phone down, getting back to her work.

'Stanely, I think we've got them.' he said as the whole police station stared at him, all knowing who they were talking about.

* * *

_So... Kate and Jack are nearly at Texas but Jack has forgotten the name of the address to... the person they are going to visit. (you are not getting the answer out of me that easily:P) But at the same time, the lady at the rental company has called in to report a stolen vehicle. And now guess what? The police are going to track them down yet again. And this time Jack and Kate know nothing about it... Thanks for R&Ring everyone:D_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sounds were coming from the front of the motor home when Kate slowly walked towards the source of it. She saw Jack throwing just about everything in the car about, trying to desperately to find something.

Finally he stopped after a couple of minutes when his eyes glistened and landed on a crumpled, yet important piece of paper. He eagerly stared at it, as if trying to remember it. When he was ready, he put the piece back in his pocket and sat back down at the driver's seat, getting ready to drive.

'Jack?' Kate asked almost too scared, 'Are you okay?'

Looking back at her, while still holding onto the wheel, he grinned as if nothing had happened and answered back,

'Yeah. I'm great!'

* * *

'Stanely, that's almost impossible! A week ago they were here in Iowa and now they are in... Texas? How did they get there with no use of transport?' he exclaimed not believing what he was seeing. 

'Where abouts in Texas? The state is massive, they could be anywhere!' Ana replied getting angry, she wanted to do this job properly.

'Jeez, calm down, woman! I wasn't even talking to-' Roberts muttered as quitely as possible but obviously it wasn't quiet enough when he was soon cut off by Ana tackling him to the ground.

'Hey, hey!' Stanely yelled at them as he vilontly shook Ana off him to separate them.

'Don't ever tell me to calm down!' Ana screamed at him, fighting Stanely off.

'Okay, that's enough!' a voice was heard from behind, the head of the police station. 'If I see anymore of this, I will take all of you off the case immediately, is that understood?' he said sternly, his face sour. Roberts looked ashamed however Ana just looked proudly upwards.

'Now going back to your question, Roberts, they did have a use of transport. A motor home. And if I am right, it is still with them now? Because if it is, then we will be able to catch them by,' he continued looking at his watch which told him it was four o'clock, 'tonight.'

* * *

Once again, the vehicle was completely silent with only the noise of the engine being heard. They were on the road again, this time Jack being more calm and less nervous. He looked like he knew where he was going and Kate was sure that he did even though he wasn't telling her. 

'We were meant to bring the motor home back three days ago.' Kate said, not really speaking to anyone.

'Yeah, but we have to keep travelling.' was Jack's reply after a few long minutes.

Realising that she wouldn't get a conversation going, she unbuckled her seatbelt and went back to the car. Soon after opening the door, she was covered in water and could only stare in surprise and frustration at the sight in front of her.

* * *

_First of all, I want to apologise about my mistake in my last chapter, I know that Texas is a state and not a city and I felt extremely ashamed for mis-writing that! (blushes) Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone, as usual. Yes, I know that the last sentence didn't make any sense but it will be explained in the next chapter and will play a very important part in what is about to happen... which I'm not saying anything about but it will be a big surprise:D_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jack immediately stopped the car, which of course caused it to screech, when he heard the rush of water and a gasp coming from the back which was obviously Kate. He looked back to see her soaked in water and a small pool forming below her, with water rushing out of the bathroom.

'Oh, God... here let me help you.' he stammered as he handed her the other change of dry clothes that were sprayed on her bed.

'Thanks.' she said as she took them in her hand.

He looked up and down her body and realised that she did actually look better with wet clothes... and then mentally smacked himself when he realised what he was doing.

'Sorry, I'm going now. Tell me when you're ready.' he blushed as he turned around to let her change. She giggled and was ready within seconds.

'Did you leave the shower on after you came out of the bathroom? Because I don't remember it being like that before.' she asked as they began mopping the floor with the first cloth they found.

'Erm... I don't remember leaving it on.' he said, 'But I might have accidently left it on without thinking.' he blushed again, tossing around from one foot to the other.

'That's alright. We just need to make sure that we stop somewhere around here so I can go.' she laughed.

* * *

'They've stopped.' the voice came through the machine as the five police cars from the nearest Texas Police Station drove through the roads. 

'Good. That means that we'll be able to play a little surprise on them.' one of them said.

'Wait... they've started moving again.' the voice came through again.

'Even better. They'll get the shock of their lives when they see us breaking into their motor home.' he smirked and all of them fell laughing.

* * *

A few miles away, Jack and Kate had finally got on the road again after the little problem which was now over. 

_Only a few hours till we get there._

Was the main thought rushing constantly in Jack's mind, but little did they know that five police cars with ten cops were only ten minutes away from them.

* * *

_Reviewers: Thanks for the support:) As you can see Jack and Kate are in trouble. It will all concentrate on this next chapter. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that the next chapter is the final one. ;)_


	25. Chapter 25

_The time has come for this fanfic to finish. Yes, this is the last chapter of Switch but no need to worry, there will be a sequel. Yes, you heard me right. There will be a sequel of this story, and I promise that it will be longer and even more action packed than this one(of course a lot more JATE!). I will only give you two clues to the first two characters we are gonna meet in the next one: Sawyer and Claire. But not neccessarily in that order._ _The next story will come out in September though (Because I'm not here for the next few months: see profile for more info) so you'll have to wait until then. I would just like to say thank you to these special people: (number of reviews order)_

_SassyLostie, xox-emily-xox, Hughfan, lostlover514, hersheygal, livelovelast, LostBluePhantom, Alabelle, sweetluy, deathbycollege, SawyersNumberOneFan, HellMouth20, OperaStar4life, A Jedi's Angel, to the end of time, Mrs Peter Petrelli, Ella Jullian, light stick, islandbluebird, VelvetFox, xxxjoxxx, A. Carriage, HeatherUTSA2003, gillybean970, Lau, xAsherlayx, Amanda, g3i0a4, Elizabeth, Cassie, lostfox, APL, acemaclove88._

_Thank you all! The final chapter for Switch awaits you... enjoy:D_

* * *

Chapter 25 

'We'll stop here.' Jack informed her as he stopped descretely near the gas station.

'Great. I feel like I'm dying.' Kate sighed in relief as she got her handbag ready to get out, 'Be back in a bit.' she smiled as she got out of the car. She was stopped by Jack's hand which grabbed her and pulled her back.

'Be careful, yeah?' he asked, looking a little worried.

'Yeah, of course. I can manage to go to the bathroom.' she rolled her eyes playfully and got out of the motor home. Jack watched her run accross the road and into the gas station.

Lying his head into the headrest, he took in the events in the past week. Never in the short time that he had been running had he met such a determined yet sweet person like Kate and most importantly run away with her via a motor home. The thought seemed crazy now, but he manage to shake it off with a laugh.

Taking out the treasured piece of paper and his gun, he put an elastic band around the gun and careful as not to rip it, slipped the paper in there too. He knew it sounded crazy bit this was one of his signs of the most important person in his life. One of the only memories left of her, he wouldn't let it go. The gun and the piece of paper would be his best possessions from now on- if not his only possessions.

Sighing, he put the gun back into his jeans when he heard a deep voice behind him.

'Put your hands behind your head.' a gun clicked behind him, 'Now.'

At that moment- that single second, Jack knew that he had been caught. This was it. It was over. Over for him, there was no chance of him getting away. There was no point in him fighting the man off. There was no point in living.

He would shoved in to prison for life and he wouldn't even be able to smell fresh air again. Doing as he was told, he put his hands behind his head.

'Stand up, and no funny business, ya hear me?' the raspy voice echoed through his ear. Again, Jack did as he was told and soon afterwards he was taken outside.

Kate was going out of the gas station but what she felt after she saw the sight in front of her couldn't even be explained in words. Jack was caught. The police were there and he was caught.

She couldn't breathe. She just stared with mixed emotions wanting to come out of her. Her heart told her to go after him and beat them all up and once again run away with Jack: anything to stop him getting imprisoned.

But she knew it wasn't possible. He was going to be taken away, separated from her. And as if Jack heard exactly what he was thinking, he looked back and saw the tears streaming out of her face. He saw her touching the window closely, almost as a gesture to try and touch him, even though they both knew it was impossible.

Suddenly, she saw him looking around from all sides. She saw him desperately trying to get something out of his jeans pocket and when he finally managed, it landed with a soft thud on the ground and Jack didn't wait to kick it over to her.

And that was the last time she saw him. When she looked up, they had got him in the police car and taken off. Shocked and confused, she got out of the gas station and went over to the object in front of her... a gun. And wrapped around the gun was a sheet of paper that read:

_Claire: 16 Malebury Close_


End file.
